


Laying Pains

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Birth, Egg Laying, F/M, Oviposition, Sparklings, robots laying eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never expected to be a carrier so young, or to be mated with a bot like Sideswipe, but here she was; swollen, aching, and ready to deliver a bellyfull of his eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write something new and unfortunately I succeeded. First time writing oviposition, so be nice. There will be a part two, maybe a part three, but this is mostly to get me writing again for Unexpected Involvement. And because there's not enough Strongswipe.

Strongarm let out a pained gasp as she felt the eggs shift inside of her for the umpteenth time, the rubbery shells rolling over each other in the tight confines of her reproduction chamber until the fruitless contraction finally passed. Ventilating rather hard, she kept a firm grip on the sides of her jutting belly as the pain began leveling out, keeping her optics shut and trying to focus on Cybertronian Police Codes to distract her from the discomfort that lingered. When that did little to help, she decided to concentrate on her surroundings. Cracking open her optics, Strongarm saw that Windblade hadn't left her spot kneeling on the birthing mat before her since the last time she'd looked ten minutes before, and the Seeker was still busily inspecting her gravid belly. Strongarm couldn't even feel the other femmes nimble digits on the hardened surface of her midsection anymore, but it was comforting to have someone in the room who looked like they knew what they were doing. Other than them, Sideswipe was the only one in the tent, and he was even more afraid than she was. His arms were trembling as he tried to massage the pain from her backstrut, and while she appreciated the effort, she wanted to strangle him for getting her into this mess.  
  
Windblade momentarily ceased her inspection without looking up, keeping one hand on the distended armor as if to stay connected with the sparklings. "I've counted about five eggs so far, and-"  
  
Strongarm unintentionally interrupted her with a cry, another contraction doubling down and making the eggs slide about her tightened chamber. The icky sensation was offset by a strange popping down low, and for an instant her spark turned to ice at the thought of losing one of the eggs to a rupture.  
  
"Oop, hang on..." Windblade announced, her lack of panic calming the other femme. She returned both hands to their positions, feeling about with a look of intense concentration before brightening with an almost amused grin.  
  
"That's lucky egg number six popping into place. Quite a bundle for grounders."  
  
Strongarm felt apprehension and premature exhaustion at the announcement, but that was replaced by rage when Sideswipe gulped and faltered his efforts behind her. A growl and a glare over her shoulder made her anger very apparent, and though he knew he wasn't at fault for their oversized litter, he immediately tried to make amends. "I'm... do you want some energon?"  
  
"Pick us all up a cube, slick." Windblade interrupted, taking her hands off Strongarms belly. "And hurry back. We're going to be settling in real soon."  
  
Sideswipe was gone before any more could be said, leaving the two femmes alone in the makeshift medical tent.  
  
"What's happ... what am I... What's-" Strongarm struggled to find her words as the pressure began mounting down low, but thankfully Windblade knew what she was trying to say.  
  
"They're all finally settled in place. That pressure is the lower part of your chamber opening up to let them through." she answered in confidence. Strongarm nodded, taking the calm before the storm as an opportunity to reflect on the chaotic months that had led them here. She was no less terrified now than she'd been the day Fixit had diagnosed her condition, but the ample support she'd received was helping to keep her steady. Speaking of Fixit though, she still hadn't gotten over the surprising twist of the minicon happily shifting the task of birthing the clutch to Windblade the moment the Seeker had suggested it. Sure, minicons weren't much bigger than the sparklings being birthed and Windblade had actually been in training to be a deliverer before being summoned, but it was still odd. Strongarm had nearly let out a bitter laugh when learning of the other femmes training. Even after becoming friends, her allies seemingly unending perfection was far from reasonable. She was certainly proving her expertise now though, and she'd likely feel quite thankful once the pain faded.   
  
"Oh, _ew_!"  
  
Strongarm found her reflection shattered at the inspection of a warm wetness down below, her lip curling in disgust when she saw a blue energon puddle filled with what she could only describe as... debris.  
  
"Gross, huh? It's mostly lubricant, but the rest is everything that was up there with the eggs." Windblade said, grabbing one of the many towels to begin wiping down the birthing mat.  
  
"Ugghh, that was inside me?" Strongarm gagged, watching in horror as silver hair thin tubes, congealed energon bits and things she didn't even recognize came up with the towel. Windblade tossed the soiled cloth into a waiting bin without a grimace, keeping the mood light with a tease.  
  
"Wait until you see the afterbirth."  
  
"I don't think I want toooaaaahhh!" Strongarm arched her back as the pain hit a new high. Going from resting on her heels to sitting high on her knees, the femme felt a burst of intense pressure within her pelvic support. Wide opticed and more awake than ever, Strongarm felt more panic than pain in that moment, chest heaving as stimulants flooded her veins. Struggling to remember the instructions she'd been given for this moment, her panicked ventilations suddenly halted with a pained cry at the sensation of something forcing her pelvic supports to broaden.  
  
With the best timing he would ever have, Sideswipe returned at that very moment, a trio of energon cubes in his hands. Dropping them on an already occupied table, he returned to his place behind her to offer some much needed physical support.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked Windblade, trying to sound light but failing to hide the crack of fear in his voice. Windblade offered him her usual grin to calm him down, and then quickly returned to preparing the incubator at her side.  
  
"Just in time, slick. The first ones starting to drop."  
  
"I can... I can feel... Ohhh..." Strongarm couldn't even finish the sentence. The contraction refused to fade like all the others before it, becoming an unending knot of pain that seemed to fill every inch of her being. Conscious thoughts were being clouded by instincts, and it was an infuriating struggle just to communicate what she was feeling.  
  
"I think I need to push..."  
  
Sideswipe moved in and put his front to her back, letting her lean against him so she could put all of her strength into the delivery. While she was feeling hot from all the exercise and the close contact didn't help, the gesture was comforting. She felt him wrap his hands around her waist to take a hold of hers clenched fists, and she quickly squeezed back for support as Windblade moved uncomfortably close to inspect her valve. She tried to think of anything else as her privates were observed so thoroughly, but there was nothing but the pain until cold lubricant was dabbed around the edges of her valve.  
  
"You're fully dilated, and it looks like they're ready." Windblade announced, ignoring the lube on her hands and grabbing a fresh towel. "The first will be the hardest, but don't try to force it."  
  
Strongarm had no idea what the other meant by not "forcing" it, but there was little time to think as a powerful wave passed down her belly. Letting out a weak cry, she gave her first push as an egg began moving into the birth channel, stretching her far beyond what she ever wanted to know she was capable of. Steeling herself, she doubled her efforts and heaved, half thinking that all of her guts were being squeezed out with the egg.  
  
"That's good, it's working its way out." Windblade coached. "Just keep going with the pressure and I'll help it when I can."  
  
Strongarm would have snapped at the other femme if she'd had the energy. Clinging to Sideswipe, she let out a low groan, pushing hard as she felt the pain increase in her lower valve. At that moment, she was thoroughly convinced that her pelvic support would snap as the pressure reached its peak, the first of her offspring taking its time to reach its destination.  
  
"You've got it. I'm right here." Sideswipe encouraged, nuzzling his helm against hers. The femmes crushing grip was in fact causing him a great deal of pain, but he didn't dare say anything about it. He'd take sore servos over egg laying any day.  
  
Strongarm was suddenly overcome by a fiery sting at the fork of her legs so powerful she faltered her pushing. Feeling more hot liquids puddling beneath her, the femme halfway wondered if something had torn, and she hissed out in agony as the pain only increased. "Ow ow ow ow _ow_!"  
  
"I can see it." Windblade announced, more than a little excited. "You can take a moment to feel if you want. It's best to take a break before the hard part."  
  
Choking at the idea that what she'd been doing could be called anything less than hard, Strongarm took a moment to gather herself before bringing a shaking servo to her valve entrance. The very top of a smooth, rubbery shell greeted her fingertips, and for a moment the pain was gone. She let out a soft sound of awe at the thought that her sparkling was just inches from her fingertips, curled and safe inside a warm shell and ready to meet the world. The sweet moment was gone in another contraction, her dentae clenching together and her valve threatening to tear under the pressure. Grabbing Sideswipes servo once more, she spread her knees and cried out as her sensitive lips were stretched further and further, feeling tears in her optics as the sting turned to fire. She could feel Windblade trying to get a hold of the increasingly visible egg to pop it free, and for a moment she was tempted to abandon all shame and demand the femme reach up and yank the offending object out.  
  
"Almost... Almost..." the seeker encouraged, her usual coolness replaced by almost youthful excitement. Lubricants both natural and artificial were covering her servos now, but she couldn't have cared less. She'd lived for this back when she'd been in training; the moment a sparkling first entered the world, bound in a protective  shell and in need of care. The screaming tended to detract from the wonder though.  
  
"Just a little more. You can do it." Sideswipe soothed, voice low more because of his wooziness than any effort to sound more intimate. "I love you so much..."  
  
"Shut up." Strongarm growled, finding her words just long enough to threaten him. "I'm going... to kill you... as soon as I... AaaAAAAHHHH!"  
  
With one last bit of redirected rage, the femme popped the first egg free, sending an explosion of stars across her vision at the unreal level of pain that hit her with it. A small splash of fluids followed, covering Windblades waiting hands as she caught the egg. Not minding the mess, the femme pulled it close and immediately began wiping the shell clean with a soft, sterilized cloth, keeping it well within the view of the new parents.  
  
Still ventilating hard, Strongarm could only stare in wordless awe at the blue orb in the seekers arms. The cloth cleaned away the thick fluids of birth to reveal a perfectly circular energon blue shell, the rubbery material giving off a dull shine even when dried. Confirming that there was no damage, Windblade handed the cleaned egg to its parents, smiling more softly than she had in some time.  Mechanically holding out trembling hands to receive, Strongarm finally found her voice in a soft sob as the translucent egg was cupped in her palms, the dark shadow of a curled sparkling visible even in the moderate light. The little mech or femme wiggled about in their roomy egg, floating with two inches of space to spare on all sides.  
  
"Oh... hi." Strongarm whispered, holding the tiny being close. She couldn't see frame details through the blue blur, but she did see tiny feet kick and the sound of her voice. Little nubs that may have been doorwings seemed to flutter at its back, and she could only cry at  the unfathomable sight of a piece of herself recreated so perfectly. Sideswipe leaned in closer and cupped a hand over hers, rubbing a gentle thumb over the smooth shell.  
  
"Hey little guy..." he whispered with more sincerity than he'd ever known he was capable of. Strongarm let tears flow down her cheeks as she stretched out her EM field on instinct and recieved a weak echo from the sparkling, two tiny orbs glowing from within the egg as bright optics opened for an instant. The connection she felt in her spark was so instantaneous and powerful that it physically hurt her spark. Not even what she felt for Sideswipe compared.  
  
"Oh... you're so beautiful... I... ow..." Strongarm tensed as a contraction started up fresh, the pressure returning in her pelvic supports as the next egg slid into position at the top of the birth channel. Windblade gently took the egg from her and settled it into the waiting incubator, returning to her post with an all too soon attempt at humor.  
  
"One down, five to go."  
  
Strongarm steeled herself and restarted her efforts, already a little drained from the first attempt but not anywhere near a point where she could rest. She wasn't really sure if she or her valve had the strength for the task, but there was no way she was quitting now. Grabbing hold of Sideswipes servos, she bore down in the first of many pushes.  
  
It was going to be an exhausting night. 


	2. Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is oviposition so fun to write? At least it gets me writing again! Be prepared for lots of robot babies in the future!

Strongarm struggled to keep pushing with the maelstrom of agony tearing at her valve, the second egg refusing to stay crowned and instead just sliding back and forth in a tormenting tug of war with each contraction. Every push only earned her a fresh wave of fire from her overburdened valve, and the battle between her instinct to bear down and her sense to avoid pain was exhausting her just as much mentally as the labor was physically. Windblade was doing everything she could to coax out the troublemaker; dabbing the exterior with ample lubrication, massaging the outer valve to discourage tearing and even attempting to give the egg a pull, but it held firm. 

"Okay, this ones bigger than the last, and it can't just sit there forever. We're going to work together to get it out." Windblade announced, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. Strongarm groaned like a sparkling in her frustration, panting out a weak accusation at the other femme. 

"I thought you said this one... would be easier..."

Windblade sighed and humored the femme with a genuine but tired apology. "I did say that. And I was wrong. Sorry."

"Now that we're done apologizing, can you explain how we're _all_ supposed to get this one out?" Sideswipe spoke up, partly curious but mostly terrified at the idea that he'd have to get involved and potentially screw something up.

"We're going to increase the pressure. It's going to be uncomfortable, and it's going to be messy, but it'll work."

Strongarm lost her composure with a weak whimper. " _What_?"

Windblade rubbed her servos together with a fresh application of medical lubricant, all teasing gone and replaced with a cool calm. "Get on your pedes and get ready to squat. Slick, stay behind her and help her out."

Gathering herself as best she could, Strongarm grimaced as Sideswipe lifted her back and up, leaving her stooped over and awkwardly bowlegged to accommodate the egg. Thighs quivering even with the help of her mate, she felt viscous fluids dribbling down her legs, and she wondered if any of it was energon from tearing. Windblade used the new angle to get a better vantage of the egg, gently rubbing in a new layer of lubricant to help finish the delivery. 

"Alright, now you're going squat as low as you can and give a hard push. Slick, you're going to support her." From behind Strongarm, Sideswipe nodded with a very see through brave face, his arms already trembling from the effort of holding up his much heavier mate. "Do it all in one motion, not too fast or slow, understand?"

Strongarm really wasn't in a place to understand and was rather terrified of messing up with the egg so precariously placed, but the pain of fresh contractions made arguing a non option. Hissing out through her dentae, she nodded and closed her optics, hoping that Windblade could feel the impending wave and would signal appropriately.

"Okay, one, two, _three_!"

The three second motion from stoop to squat was the longest three seconds of her life. The pressure in her valve went from painful to Holy Primus unbearable, and still she managed to bear down with all of her might as she dropped into a fully spread squat. An actual scream tore itself from her lips as the egg crowned for real, though the fiery burn from before had been replaced by the sensation that her backstrut and pelvic supports were about to be shattered by pressure. With the improved angle, Windblade was actually able to help now that a significant amount of shell was showing, encircling her fingers about the egg and guiding it into the world with literally agonizing slowness. Biting her lip, the seeker silently pleaded for the stubborn bitlet to aid its poor Carrier and just be _born_  already. All it needed to do was pass the critical point, and with her help it was doing that whether it liked it or not. Inch by inch, more of the round shell slid out to the world, coming out through the combination of pressure and pushing and tugging until finally...

The egg popped free with a gush of fluid into Windblades cupped palms, forcing a loud gasp from Strongarm as she almost collapsed if not for the aid of Sideswipe keeping her supported. The only sounds that followed were Strongarms haggard ventilations and Windblades astonished exclamation as she polished off an egg that had to be no less than a third larger than its sibling.

"Primus, look at you!" she praised, keeping a positive demeanor as she subtly checked for any signs of damage on the shell from such a prolonged birth. Finding it to be clear and spotless, she handed the second born to Strongarm, who had just settled more comfortably onto her knees and was still ventilating rather hard. Taking her egg into shaking hands, Strongarm cupped it close with a fresh surge of emotion, laughing weakly in her joy until a tiny tap against her fingers made her pause. Coming to a very quick realization, the worn down femme choked up with joy as she announced her discovery. 

"Oh... they're kicking." Tiny bulges appeared in the soft shell as little hands and feet bounced around, the shadow of the sparkling wiggling about with incredible energy. Sideswipe chuckled at the sight of the overactive bitlet, placing his hand on the shell to feel the kicks and punches for himself. His carrier had repeatedly told him how he'd done the same when he was born, and he wondered if the little one would prove to be himself in miniature. Strongarm laughed weakly through fresh tears as tiny optics blinked at her through the translucent shell, feeling the same immediate connection she had before at the sight of her second born. Just as before though, the pain returned before she truly got to enjoy the fruit of her labors.

"Ow... already?" she groaned, handing over the egg. Grabbing her stomach again, Strongarm winced as the pressure returned down low, signaling the beginning of yet another ordeal.

"The faster the better, trust me." Windblade encouraged, settling the egg in the incubator beside its sibling. That wasn't just positive reinforcement though, faster births meant less stress on the carrier, the eggs, and the reproduction chamber. "This one should be easier... so long as there arent any other big ones in there."

"Ohhh..." Strongarm only groaned softly as she started what had become something like a strategy. Push and relax, push and relax. It would actually be more akin to a trance, she'd realize once she thought back on it. However, the fatigue was taking away any advantage that experience gave her, and she was finding it harder just to give a simple push. The egg made it through the birth channel easily enough, the elastic walls stretching more readily after passing what would later be determined as the largest of the batch. Strongarm bit her lip and shifted as the sting and pressure returned quicker than she expected, her worn lips spreading to allow passage for the third member of the clutch. Something felt a little off though; why hadn't the pressure at the top of her valve faded yet? "Something feels... wrong. It still hurts at the top."

"That's another egg." Windblade replied with excitement. "They're coming faster. Push hard with the contraction and don't stop. You can get two out in one go." Strongarm groaned but prepared herself to begin, already aching all over from her struggles. The pressure in her spinal strut was beginning to return with all of the pushing, making her shift in place to try and pop some of the tension. Releasing Sideswipes servos, she gasped out a quick request before the pain started again. 

"Sideswipe, can you get my back?"

"Got it." he confirmed. Comforting hands began easing the tension away from her overburdened back, helping her focus more on the task at hand as she bore down again. The dull sting down low returned as the first egg began to squeeze its way out into the world, followed by an overwhelming pressure just above from its sibling. Strongarm grit her teeth and urged herself not to stop, focusing on nothing but getting to the halfway point of her clutch. Her lower half became dull fire in the unending exertion, but a quick prompt from Windblade broke her focus. 

"Ventilate. Don't stop ventilating." 

A loud gasp broke the concentrated quiet for a brief instant, Strongarm pulling cool air into her overheated vents to make up for the breaths she hadn't taken. Bringing in one last gulp, the laboring femme bore down with determination, fully intent on ending the struggle right there. Windblade leaned in with both hands prepared to catch, watching the third egg preparing to pop free and knowing that it would no doubt immediately be followed by its sibling. The shell slid right through stretched out lips and popped right into Windblades cupped palms, but what happened next was too fast to process.

"Whoa! Hey!"

The exclamation shattered the calm as Windblade caught not two, but _three_  eggs in her outstretched arms, her small hands scrambling to hold them all as her face betrayed her surprise. Pulling them to her chassis, the other femme let out a sigh as she recovered, not minding the slimy mess on her front as she presented her catch with good humor. "Three in one go, not bad!"

Strongarm chuckled weekly at the sight, but couldn't do much of anything else. Her hands were limp at her sides and she was relying on Sideswipe to keep her kneeling straight. That last pushing bout had taken a huge amount of her considerable strength, and she couldn't even lift her arms to receive the newest of her offspring. The femme only watched as they were cleaned, leaning back even more heavily on her mate as she struggled to catch up on her ventilations. 

"Strongarm?" Sideswipe piped up from behind her, sounding just a touch strained. 

"I can't... hold myself up..." Strongarm rasped, immediately able to tell what his issue was.

"You can lie down for the last one. Slick, can you get her some energon?" Windblade said rather quickly. In the rush, she hadn't considered how draining this would be on Strongarm. Strong as she was, the femme was near full bred grounder, and six eggs was well beyond what her frame type was built for. At least it would be over soon, and she didn't appear any worse for the wear.

"You okay?" Sideswipe to Strongarm as he helped her lean fully against him, spooning his front to her back while he found support against a table leg. The femme let herself go limp, keeping her optics closed while she recuperated.

"Fine." she whispered back. Hearing an energon canister snap open, she opened her optics and leaned in to the offered drink, too tired to protest Sideswipe feeding it to her. The cold fluid was like heaven on her parched throat, forcing her to fight the urge to sip greedily in her thirst. 

"Ahhh..." she winced as the pain returned, refusing to let her quench herself. Sideswipe removed the cube and stroked a soothing thumb over her crest, leaning his helm in to nuzzle as Windblade began instructing for the last time.

"Just push with it like before Strongarm, this is the last one." she soothed, rubbing an encouraging hand over the others now far less protruding belly. Strongarm didn't reply, ventilating as fast as she could manage before bearing down in a feeble push. The new position let her notice that her legs were absolutely covered in the fluids she'd been disgusted by earlier, but she found that she no longer cared as she kept on pushing. Windblade bit her lip as she observed, hoping that Strongarm would be able to finish the deal before she lost too much more energy. It appeared to be going well, right up until a weak whimper broke through the grunts of effort. 

"I don't... I don't know if I can keep going..." Strongarm gasped. Windblade opened her mouth to encourage her, but for once, Sideswipe took the lead.

"Just a little more." he soothed, running a gentle hand over her belly. "You can do it. I love you." Strongarm, (likely a little out of it, Windblade reasoned) gave her mate a thankful, genuinely loving look before wincing and gritting out a good natured reply.

"I hate you..." 

Strongarm bore down with what she fully intended to be the very last push, a few drops of coolant beading on her forehelm as she gave the last bit of strength that she had. Windblade relaxed as the final egg came easily into view, sliding through overstretched metalmesh without burdening its exhausted carrier too much. Guiding the last bitlet into the world, she heard Strongarm give one last sigh as the egg slid out of her, lying back on Sideswipe in what appeared to be an immediate recharge. 

"See? Everything went by without a hitch." Windblade said, cleaning off the last egg and slipping it inside the now very crowded incubator. "Six healthy little bitlets, all ready to be hooked up."

"Oh, right..." Strongarm whispered, cracking her optics open. She'd completely forgotten about the need for connection after birth. Before she'd been very unenthusiastic about being immobilized for days, but now the idea of feeding her little ones and resting for days on end seemed too good to be true.

"We can connect you after cleaning up a bit. Get some recharge and I'll hook them up while you rest."

Strongarm nodded too weakly to be seen, closing her optics and lying back against Sideswipe. A gentle hand massaged her crests to relax her, and a soft towel wiped away the icky mess on her legs. With her current exhaustion, sleep came faster than it ever had before, closing around her in warm comfort as she smiled softly and gave her exhausted body the rest it needed.

Six beautiful eggs would be waiting for her when she woke.


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon note: eggs are hooked up to their carrier immediately after birth with the carriers feeding tubes, located in their chassis. The tubes latch onto the shells and poke a small hole to pump special energon inside, allowing for rapid development and growth so that hatching can occur just a few days later. This happens outside the body as smaller eggs at birth lead to fewer fatalities.

Strongarm woke to a pleasant haze of warmth and comfort, her helm lovingly set on a soft pillow and her frame carefully tucked beneath a makeshift blanket. Cracking open her optics, the femme took a look to her left, recognizing the still darkened medical tent that was in far neater condition than it'd been when she'd last been awake. 

When she'd last been awake...

And then she remembered. The eggs. 

Panic gripped her spark at the realization that she didn't know immediately where they were, forcing all common sense from her processor for the sake of instinct. Regardless of her weakened state or better options, she immediately tossed off the blanket, fully intent on getting up and searching the entire scrapyard if need be.

_Clink_

Strongarm thankfully stopped when she heard the faintest metal tap against her front. Looking down, she saw that her chest armor was retracted and all of her feeding tubes were out and stretching toward her right. The six tubes closest to her were tied together, no doubt to prevent tangling, but branched out across the thin gap between the berth and the neighboring table before disappearing at an angle into an open incubator. Gasping in shock, she pulled the table closer with trembling hands and peaked inside the open basket, terrified for reasons she couldn't truly comprehend.

"Ohhh..."

Her spark nearly melted at the beautiful sight. Six healthy eggs, all attached to her feeding tubes and glowing softly in the dim light, rested in a bundle on the bottom of the plushy incubator. At the sight, Strongarm felt the energon pumping from her specialty tanks and into the eggs, the tips of the feeding tubes having latched onto the shells and poked a tiny hole in to enable the sparklings to be fed. _She_  was doing this. Feeding six tiny little sparklings so they would be strong enough to greet the world in just a few days time. They needed her, and that was as amazing as it was terrifying. 

"Hi babies..." she whispered, sending out a soft EM pulse as a greeting. Six tiny echoes came back with enthusiasm. The eggs began to shift slightly as the sparklings within began to squirm with excitement, little fists and pedes leaving barely perceptible bulges on the shells while blue optics peaked through the darkness. Strongarm felt fresh tears flowing freely on her cheeks. How could they be so beautiful? She'd never felt awe so overwhelming or love so intense in her life. How had she created something so perfect, so pure, that it was able to move her to tears? It was even more than that, however. They were half of the mech she loved and half of her, blended together into six new beings. She could only wonder, did Sideswipe feel the same?

"Strongarm?"

A familiar voice at her back gave her the opportunity to answer, but she was too busy trying to wipe away her tears to act on it. Keeping her back to her mate, Strongarm was as subtle as possible while trying to hide evidence of her crying, suddenly feeling very silly for becoming so sappy.

"Sideswipe, when..."

His servos encircled her middle in an uncharacteristic embrace, helm nuzzling into the back of her neck cables as he offered a knowing assurance. 

"It's okay. I cried too." Strongarms optics went wide at the admission, but smiled through her tears as Sideswipe added a quick tweak to the moving confession. "I mean, after Windblade was gone. And only on the inside." She took his servos in her own, looking back to the incubator. 

"They're just... so amazing." she said in awe. Sideswipe hooked his chin over her shoulder, careful not to disturb the feeding tubes as he hugged her a little tighter.

"You did a pretty good job." he confirmed, earning himself an immediate look of surprise from the femme. "What? Six eggs in one batch? I still can't believe you did it." 

Strongarm blushed at the compliment, hardly willing to call her hours of groaning and pushing, punctuated by the occasional egg laying, something to be amazed by. Reaching into the incubator, she picked up the largest of the clutch, holding it gently despite its comparatively robust appearance. "This big one was the real challenge. All the others just kind of... came." Sideswipe pulled away and moved to the other side of the table, smiling affectionately as he ran gentle digits over the eggs surface. 

"The scan showed a pretty bulky mech in there."

"Scan?" Strongarm echoed in momentary confusion. Face lighting up in realization, she looked back to the egg in her hands and the five others beneath it, hands trembling with the knowledge that she would finally learn what she'd been spending months wondering about. "What are they all?"

"Well... all of them are mechs." Sideswipe began, stalling purposefully to watch the femmes brief flash of disappointment. He knew she'd wanted at least a single femme in the clutch, and it was with practiced theatrics that he lifted one egg from the bunch and held it out to her. "Except, for this one. Say hi to our little girl."

"Oh..." Strongarm cooed, taking the small egg into her cupped hands. Even before Sideswipe turned on the light, she was somehow immediately able to recognize her firstborn. The shadow of the sparkling within was more discernable now than it'd been before, allowing her to see the little hands stretching out to touch and investigate the shell around it. Tiny doorwing stubs fluttered in the dark confines of the egg, bright blue optics shining up as if to look at her through the thick shell. Though she knew she couldn't see her, Strongarm still whispered a greeting to her daughter, some part of her already knowing that this one would be herself in miniature. "Hi little girl... hi beautiful baby..." She sent out a stronger EM wave to her sparklings, and the joyous echoes moved her to silent sobs.

"Strongarm?" Sideswipe pressed, concerned at the sight of her shaking shoulders. 

"Th-they're just-just so b-beautiful and, and, and..." Strongarm trailed off into incoherent babbling, tears pouring down her cheeks as bonding hormones surged through her systems and forced her on an emotional rollercoaster. Sideswipe, having been told this would happen, only smiled and returned to his spot behind her for a reassuring embrace. He was sure he'd be no different in her situation, having just birthed six eggs, twice the average, and then not getting to meet them until a good thirteen hours later. Thankfully enough, the crying didn't last too long, her sobs fading into whimpers as she tried to wipe away her tears. Using the blanket to mop up her wet face, she rasped out a quick question when she was able to speak again. "Where is everyone?"

"Around. Bee hasn't let anyone inside yet, except for Windblade, Fixit and me. I caught Russel trying to sneak in a few times though." Strongarm smiled with a weak chuckle at the thought. The young human her been absolutely shocked at the revelation of her carrying, and that had only doubled once he found out she would be laying eggs. Denny had likely been equally curious, but the older human had the sense not to pry and had at least tried to prevent his son from barraging her with too many questions. 

"I guess they'll all want to see eventually." she sighed, putting the egg back in the incubator and adjusting each egg on a subconscious whim. Sideswipe bit his lip at the thought of so many bots crowding around his helpless offspring, a strange nervousness worming about in his gut at all the possible ways it could go wrong. Not caring how uncharacteristic the feeling was for him, he tried to persuade the femme to do otherwise. 

"You don't have to let anyone in if you're not ready."

"Hmm... I can handle it. The sparklings should get to know everyone before they hatch anyway." Strongarm said, and Sideswipe nodded in understanding. It was sound reasoning, but... he just needed to be sure on a few things.

"Okay but... they have to be gentle. No touching without permission." Strongarm gave him a look of disbelief that dawned into a knowing, teasing smile in a flash, making him blush and mumble out a quick escape. "I'll go let everyone know."

"Okay." she said, letting her embarrassed mate take his leave from the tent, which he did with gusto. The tents fabric doors had barely settled behind him when she heard a very excited voice speak up.

"Is she ready yet?" she recognized Grimlock rumble in an instant. The childish curiosity brought a smile to her face. The dinobot had been thrilled about the announcement from day one, proudly declaring that he would be "uncle Grimlock" and refusing to be addressed as anything otherwise for several days until he'd decided that the title could wait until the actual birth of the sparklings. He'd also been kind enough to ensure her that he'd be teaching the newborns all the important skills they'd need in life, including but not limited to; punching, kicking, roaring, biting, punching, bodyslamming and punching again just for good measure. Strongarm braced for a barrage when Sideswipe answered him.

"Yup. Take it easy though Grim, she and the sparklings need quiet-"

Grimlock immediately sent tremors through the earth with a jump of joy, giggling and babbling with barely contained glee until he was blocked from the doorway and given a silencing reminder from Sideswipe.

"I said  _quiet."_

"Right. Sorry."

Strongarm blinked and was immediately engulfed by black and green in a firm but careful embrace by a Dinobot trembling with almost infectious glee, and she had to struggle to hear the immediate tirade of questions that followed. Before she'd even had a chance to answer them however, Grimlock was beside the eggs and cooing over their cuteness. 

"Awww, lookit how tiny they all are! Hi tiny eggs! I'm your uncle Grimlock! Your mom knows me already."

"Don't crowd them before they feel your EM field Grim." BumbleBee said from the door, helping Strongarm forget the shock of being someone's _mom_. Grimlock went quiet, sending out a pulse to the sparklings and giggling in delight when the eggs rocked excitedly at the greeting. Smiling softly and feeling a touch of pride at her little ones bravery, Strongarm settled back into the berth, feeling a little worn out from all the excitement. 

"Feeling alright, Cadet?" BumbleBee asked from her side, a touch of concern invading his usual calm. Knowing how her leader had been trying and failing to hide his worry behind a mask of assurance, she responded as quickly as she could manage, throwing in a tired smile.

"Fine, sir. Just tired. I haven't exactly gotten my strength back yet..."

"You could rest more, if you like. I'll make sure no one gets too loud, or rough with the eggs." BumbleBee promised, giving Grimlock a pointed but well meaning look. Just managing to hear the conversation over his sparkling cooing, the Dinobot paused to give the most serious assurance he could manage. 

"I will be, _super_ quiet. And gentle. Promise."

Strongarm would have laughed if she'd had the energy. But the energon pumping from her to the eggs seemed to be taking everything she'd recovered from sleeping. Laying her head back and closing her optics, she whispered out a reply.

"I might just... rest my optics..."

But she was asleep before the last ventilation of the sentence had left her. As much as she wished to have seen her leader meeting the sparklings, the trials of labor were just too draining to keep her optics open another second. It wasn't like it was her last opportunity though. She had five more days until hatching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else squee at the mental image of Strongarm going "Hi babies" in her cute raspy voice because I did.


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw your phone dies and deletes all your all work so you have to publish months later than planned.

The egg rocked in place with near mechanical timing, the sparkling withins every move a carefully planned, coded instinct honed by the countless generations to go through this in times past. The small confines of its shell had turned from sanctuary to prison, and its hunger for freedom was driving it to stretch and push against the walls that bound it. From the outside, the bulges of frequent kicks and punches were easily visible, and gave the three person audience a great deal of excitement as they waited eagerly for the sparkling to succeed.

"Oh sweetspark..." Strongarm cooed to her little one. She was lying on her front to be close as possible to her offspring, who were all carefully arranged on a bowled layer of blankets on the floor. "Just a little more... you can do it..."

"He's coming along just fine. The others won't be far behind." Windblade assured, though her words were more directed at Sideswipe. The mech was a silent, kneeling statue beside his mate, his only motion coming from his nervously wringing hands as he watched the hatching with a thousand yard stare. He either didn't hear or didn't think to answer, and regardless, Windblade hoped that he would come to his senses soon. In a little less than an hour, they'd have six newborns to look after.

"Oh!" Strongarm said in alarm as a crack appeared on the eggs side. Clear fluids immediately began oozing from the thin rupture, dribbling down the eggs side and forming a small puddle on the blanket. Strongarm reached for the egg instinctively, but held herself back and looked to Windblade for confirmation. The other femme nodded with a quick explanation. 

"You can hold them. Helps them stay calm and encourages them to hatch."

Strongarm moved to her knees and gently scooped the egg into her hands, not minding the sticky fluids as she pulled it close to her chest. Determined punches and kicks against the shell pressed almost insistently into her palms, making her wonder if the little one inside was asking her for help escaping from its rubbery prison. Stroking a thumb beside the eggs tear, she soothed the sparkling with loving EM pulses, assuring it of her support as it continued to work towards freedom. The femme smiled softly at the almost chirplike pulse reply that she received, feeling a great impatience on the other side of the bond that immediately reminded her of her mate.

As if he knew he was being thought of, Sideswipe came out of his trance and moved in by her side, looking to her for permission as he held out a tentative hand. Strongarm held the egg between them, feeling warm goo slipping between her fingers as the egg continued to leak. Sideswipe either didn't notice or was too distracted to care, and reached out to settle his fingertips on the bulging shell. The tiny struggle within brought an awed smile to his previously frozen faceplate, and he leaned in to gently tap his forehead against hers. She returned the gesture with an affectionate nuzzle, looking to the egg cupped between them as a gentle scratching noise began issuing from beneath the shell. 

A wet crack broke out without warning as a new hole was torn into the egg, sending a splattering of warm goo onto the new parents as a tiny arm reached out into the open air. 

"He's got it!" Windblade announced, leaning over the basket to get a better look. "Just give him a click, he'll be able to squeeze out in no time."

The egg began rocking back and forth with fervor as the arm retreated back inside, the sound of scratching increasing steadily in volume as the shell began to stretch beyond its limits. All three bots silently watched the little bot work, too awestruck to even whisper a word of encouragement. They wouldn't have had time anyway. 

The egg split clean down the middle in an instant, splattering clear goo in a good sized radius and letting the sparkling extend to his full length for the first time in its life. Tiny limbs jerked reflexively and large optics opened wide in surprise, a tiny cough breaking the silence as the little mech took his first ventilations. 

"Oh sweetspark..." Strongarm cooed in awe. She pulled the little mechling betwixt herself and Sideswipe just as he started to fuss; kicking his legs and scrunching up his face in reaction to the cold. She bounced him gently and wordlessly took an offered towel from Windblade before she began cleaning him off, feeling tears welling in her optics as his colors and armor patterns became visible through the goo. "You've got Sideswipe's colors..."

"And he's got your crests." Sideswipe said, cupping the underside of the now visibly red sparklings helm. The mechling calmed at the touch of his parents but still continued voicing his displeasure, scrunching up his little face and whining as he was cleaned off. Had he really gone to all that effort for this cold, bright blasted world? Why couldn't he go back to the egg? He wanted a do over! It was freezing out here!

"Oh, poor thing..." Strongarm cooed once he began shivering. "It must be so cold out here..."

"The incubator is prepped." Windblade interjected, opening the hatch on the see through lid. "He'll have it all to himself until his siblings start coming along."

Strongarm nodded reluctantly, hesitant to release the newborn even after cleaning him off. She'd waited a long time to meet these sparklings, did she have to let go so soon? It didn't seem fair.

A trio of wet cracks made everyone present jump and the sparkling cry, eliciting a sigh from Strongarm as she realized that it was going to be yet another labor without reward until the very end.

\----------------------------

Strongarm sighed as she leaned her helm against Sideswipe's, fighting back the weight dragging her optics down as she surveyed the now full incubator. Six bitlets lay carefully arranged inside; clean, bundled, and happily snoozing away their first few hours on earth. Her audials were still ringing from the hours of sqaulling they'd had to go through to get them all in bed, but still she kept them online to hear the sweet, soft contented ventilations of sparklings in recharge. The sound was soothing enough to make ones optics dim...

"Hey, no sleeping yet." Sideswipe admonished, gently pushing her upright. "Now's the most important part, remember?"

"Right, I know..." she said, rubbing the exhaustion from her optics. Nuzzling her helm against his, she offered a quick tease to lighten the mood. "I'm just afraid to hear what you've picked out."

"Why's it matter? You get the last say."

Giving him a playful push, she pulled the incubator closer and moved so that it was betwixt them, careful so as not to disturb the sparklings the entire way. Smiling as the little ones clicked and chirped at the movement, she looked up to Sideswipe with a ventilation of preparation, admittedly more nervous than the situation warranted.

"Ready?" 

Sideswipe bit his lip and nodded, sitting back on his heels to get more comfortable. Gently as she could, Strongarm reached inside the incubator and lifted out the first of her three chosen sparklings; a little mech who had her solid build and his sires brilliant red color. The bitlet snuffled unhappily at the movement before settling back into his swaddling, closing his optics and relaxing in his carriers arms. Holding the mechling close, Strongarm idly stroked her thumb over his soft faceplate, mulling over her decision before she felt satisfied enough to speak it.

"Tailgate. His name is Tailgate."

Sideswipe stroked his chin thoughtfully, nodding his approval after he'd considered it thoroughly. "Classic, I like it. Figures you'd name our firstborn after a war hero though."

Strongarm rolled her optics at the mock put down, returning her gaze to the newborn and laying a tender kiss on his forehelm. "Tailgate. You like that? You look like a Tailgate..." 

The little mech only yawned in reply, curling deeper into his warm blankets without a care in the world. Taking that as a yes, Strongarm settled him back into the incubator, making sure he was comfortable before going for the next sparkling; the only femme. The miniature version of herself grunted immediately at the disturbance of being picked up, puffing out her cheeks in tiny fury as she was lifted from the warmth. Strongarm chuckled with pride, bouncing the angry little femme before announcing her name with confidence. 

"Chromia."

"Saw that one coming." Sideswipe quipped, leaning in to teasingly stroke the fuming little femmes crests. "Though "Strongarm Junior" seems equally fitting."

Strongarm rolled her optics again with utter disbelief. Even if he was kidding, the suggestion bordered on ludicrous. "Please tell me you aren't planning on suggesting Sideswipe Junior for any of the last three."

"Nah."

She was genuinely surprised at that. Pleasantly surprised, actually.  

"That's way too boring. I'd go for Sideswipe's Pride, or Sideswipe: The Sequel, or... Sideswipe: Wear a Condom Next Time You-"

"Sideswipe!"

He lifted his hands and shrugged helplessly, as if such comments were just an inevitable part of his programming. Knowing him as well as she did, she almost wondered if that was the case. Setting the fussy femme back into the incubator, she picked up the third born and last of her half, a tiny mech with his sires lean frame and her intricate blue and white patterns.

"Is Bluestreak exciting enough for you?" 

Sideswipe brightened immediately. "Fast as he popped out of that egg, I think it'll be even more fitting once he starts driving." Strongarm smiled at the enthusiasm, but braced herself once she remembered that it was his turn to offer up names. Though they'd agreed that she'd name the first three and get the last say on all suggestions, she still shuddered to imagine what he was going to suggest. 

Ever theatrical and endlessly impatient, Sideswipe rubbed his servos together with anticipation before picking up two of his three children, holding each in one arm before clearing his vents.

"So, for this handsome little guy..." He gestured to the heavily sleeping red and blue mech in his right hand. "I was thinking Swerve."

"Alri-"

"Ah ah, not done." he interrupted. "And for his nearly identical brother..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Strafe."

Strongarm lifted an incredulous brow. "Why did you have to say them both together?"

He huffed as if the answer couldn't be more obvious. "Because they're like a set. You have to okay both names for it to work."

Strongarm smiled softly and shook her helm. "A little obnoxious, but alright." Sideswipe pulled the unconscious mechlings close and whispered excitedly, tossing her a teasing glance as he spoke. 

"Hear that? Mommy did something cool for once!" The newly named Swerve and Strafe only continued chirping gently in their sleep, entirely oblivious to their new titles. Sideswipe kissed each on the helm before settling them back in the incubator, making sure they were comfortable before reaching in and taking out the youngest sparkling of the batch; a white mech with inexplicable orange and yellow highlights. He hiccuped with surprise at the movement but didn't fuss, opening his optics and blinking blearily at his sire. Strongarm smiled softly at the gentle look Sideswipe exchanged with his son, giving them a moment of peace before teasing him good naturedly. 

 "So what are you thinking for your grand finale? Ironhide? Metroplex? Alpha Trion?"

For once, Sideswipe didn't respond to her prompt. He only cradled his son and looked to her with an expression she'd never seen on him before. Something akin to grief and nostalgia appeared in his optics as he announced his decision. 

"I was thinking Sunstreaker. After... someone I used to know. He looks like them."

Strongarm had never heard the mech speak with such sincerity, and it took a great deal of control to hold back a question. She knew that if he intended to tell her, he would have elaborated immediately. That didn't make her any less curious though...

"It fits him perfectly." she said softly, putting the matter aside. She stroked the newly named Sunstreakers crest and watched him snooze in his sires arms, sitting in comfortable silence before Sideswipe returned the final newborn to the incubator with his siblings. The new sire moved to kneel by her side as they watched the sleeping bundles for a moment longer, enjoying the quiet before the mech broke it with a whisper. 

"Hey, you know what?"

Strongarm leaned her helm against his before replying. "What?"

"We're Creators."

She laughed quietly, leaving a quick kiss on his audial. 

"I know... still sinking in?"

"I'm getting there." he replied, sounding far less confident than his words implied. "You?"

"I did squeeze them out. That helped."

Letting out a quick chuckle, he pulled her in for a half embrace and a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling their helms together in a gesture she quickly returned. 

"Love you..." she whispered, feeling the exhaustion creeping back into her. Feeling the same, Sideswipe eased her back onto the cot they'd arranged before, returning her whisper as they laid down for a well earned rest.

"I love you too..."

Strongarm closed her optics and let her mate spoon against her back, feeling all the excitement of the days events dragging her down into a well deserved rest. Everything had happened so quickly in the past few months, and she felt that the next few would fly by just as rapidly. Caring for six sparklings would be a new and daunting challenge, but she was confident in their abilities and the help they'd recieve from the team. Their new lives would begin for real come morning, when they woke to six hungry newborns in need of love and care...

A sharp wail from inside the incubator broke the peace of the night, and was followed by a chorus of tiny cries and whimpers. Both parents startled at the new and alarming sound before realizing what was required of them. Strongarm groaned and prepared to lift herself, but was stopped by a quick peck on her cheek and a tired assurance.

"Take a break. I'll get it."

Strongarm sighed and returned to resting. Some part of her knew that this was the last full nights sleep she'd be getting for some time.

And she intended to make the most of it.

 


End file.
